If She'd Said Yes
by pinkpanda376
Summary: What if Edward had been evil? What if Bella had ended it with him and said yes to Jacob? Better yet, what if he had imprinted on her? How will Bella and Jacob find a way to be together? Will Edward succeed in ruining their newfound love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! As usual, I own none of this material (though I wish I did…) except for the plot and dialogue! And if you haven't seen any of my stories before, I have a rule: Five GOOD reviews or I won't upload for an entire week! (In other words, you review, I update.) Enjoy!**

I hopped out of my truck and sloshed up the wet driveway to the front door, reaching up for the key under the eave. I was excited to see Edward, who I knew would be here, as he always was when I got home from work. Charlie still didn't know, and I think he would have gone berserk if he had.

I slid out of my rubber boots and padded to the kitchen with just socks. Eager as I was to see Edward, my snarling stomach was demanding attention. I helped myself to a granola bar and an apple (all about the healthy, I know) and headed up the stairs to my room.

In my doorway, I stopped short. It was Jacob leaning against the wall, not Edward.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He was facing away from me. "I came to talk to you," he said quietly.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About… about you and your bloodsucker," he said, still facing away from me, his head bowed.

"Jacob," I said warningly.

"Sorry… you and _Edward_," he corrected himself with poor grace.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You… you need to break it off with him," Jacob said.

"Oh, my God, Jacob! Are you that immature that you're here telling me to break up with my boyfriend? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's not about me!" he snapped, still facing away. I didn't understand why he was looking away from me, but he was.

"Then what's it about?" I asked angrily.

He sighed heavily. "Bella… Today, when Quil was running patrol, he heard Rosalie and Edward talking in the woods. Rosalie was asking him if she wanted help, and Edward said, 'No. She is my singer, and her blood is mine. I'm going to do it at midnight. She'll come with me, no problem. I'm going to tell her we're going to Alaska early, but I'm going to take her to our meadow. She'll be dead in the morning. Don't tell anyone. Hopefully it'll look like we've run away together; I won't ever come back.' They didn't know Quil was nearby, and he came back to tell me. I swear to God, I'm not lying."

I had gone white at Jacob's words. "Jacob, please look at me."

Slowly, he turned. His eyes met mine, and something in them changed. He was staring at me like a blind man would stare at the sun. As our eyes met, I was immediately drawn to him, a feeling I had only experienced with Edward, and that hadn't been as strong as this.

Jacob had imprinted on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm abolishing the 5-review rule, I only want one for now. Baby steps. Sorry about the freakishly short chapter before, I usually start off with baby steps to see where the story is going to go. Most of the other chapters will be pretty long, like this one. As usual, I own none of this material except for the plot (except for a few quotes from **_**Breaking Dawn**_**). Enjoy!**

**Jacob's POV**

I knew what was going to happen; that's why I had avoided her for so many weeks after her bloodsucker came back. I recognized the pulling feeling from when Sam and Jared and Quil had remembered it in wolf form. I knew I was going to imprint on Bella. I'd hidden it from my pack, determined that they never find out unless I actually imprinted. But she was with that parasite, and I knew if I did it, he would kill me, so I had to stay away, because the odds were that she'd get caught up in it and she would get hurt. Or my pack would, avenging my death. Because I was sure—even though I'll never admit I said it—that Edward could take me in a fight.

But then, Quil had overheard that conversation between Edward and Blondie… and everything changed. I had to imprint, because then I could make absolutely sure she was safe.

"Jacob, please look at me," she pleaded as I stood facing away from her in the bedroom. I had still been fighting the impulse to turn around and look at her. But when she asked me for something, how could I refuse?

I turned slowly, and her chocolate brown eyes locked onto mine. And then, I felt it.

Heat flooded through me, stronger than the heat when I phased. It was a new kind of heat—not a burning.

It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the porcelain face of Bella. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was—my love for my father, my sisters, my pack, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_—disconnected from me in that second—_snip, snip, snip_—and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the center of my universe.

I could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the beautiful girl wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

Bella.

"Jacob!" she gasped, understanding.

"Bella," I said, staring into her eyes. _No. No! What are you doing, you moron? She's gonna kill you with that baseball bat of her dad's!_

But if it was what she needed, I'd take a thousand hits from that bat.

"Oh, Jake," she whispered, running forward. Before I knew it, she had flung herself into my arms, burying her face in my chest. She fit into my arms so easily, so naturally, like they had been made just for her, and her alone.

"Do you believe what I said about Edward?" I asked her, bracing myself for the blow that would destroy me. Of course she wouldn't. She was madly in love with him. Over the top, head-over-heels, suicidal love with someone bent on killing her for his own pleasure.

"Of course I do," she whispered, looking up into my eyes.

Wait, what? She believed me? Why? What had he _done_ to her to make her have any doubts?

"I know you'd never lie to me, Jake," she whispered. "Especially now."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I know you love him," I told her, stroking her hair.

"I did. Not anymore. I can see now that you were right. He made a comparison not long after we met—he compared me to his own personal brand of heroin. He was mine too. But you, Jake, you're more than he ever was. You're like air, sunlight, water… I _need _you to survive."

I was astonished that she felt this way, but I wasn't complaining. "Bella, listen to me. I swear on my life, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I will die if I have to, but I will protect you, whatever it takes."

"You'd… you'd do that? You'd lay down your life, just like that, for me?" she asked, an expression of wonder on her face.

"Absolutely," I assured her without a doubt. "I'd do anything for you."

She smiled to herself. "Something inside me told me that you were the one, but I didn't listen to it."

"I always knew you were stubborn," I teased. Then I got serious. She needed protection, and I would give her anything she needed or wanted. "Come on, we need to get you to La Push until we figure things out."

"Okay," she whispered, fear prominent in her voice.

I held her close as we walked out to her truck. Too late, I realized her jacket was still inside the house. At once, I gave her my own jacket—I only wore it out of habit, not necessity—and opened her door for her.

"What if he hurts you?" she asked in a frightened voice as I got in.

"I don't care," I said fiercely as I pulled out of her driveway. "I only want you to be safe."

She was quiet for a few minutes. "Why me?" she asked, snuggling up to my side.

"What do you mean?" I asked, instinctively pulling her closer.

"Why was it me? Why did you imprint on me?"

"I don't know. I suppose it was because I loved you for so long. I didn't ever want to be with anyone else."

She snuggled closer, resting her head on my chest. "I'm glad it was me."

At those words, my heart began thundering, and I felt like screaming out to the world. _Bella Swan wants me!_

Before long, we pulled up in front of Emily's house, our usual gathering place. I could smell that Sam, Jared, Paul, and Brady were already here.

Bella held my hand as we walked inside, shrinking back a little as she always did when everyone inside looked at her.

"Hey, bro," said Jared.

"Hi," I said.

"You told her, I take it?" asked Sam.

Bella nodded. "He told me. About twenty minutes ago."

"And you believed him?" Paul asked, surprised. "He's not lying, but really? You just accepted it?"

"He won't ever lie to me," she replied, looking at me.

"I'm missing something here," Brady said.

Jared's jaw dropped as he saw the way I was looking at Bella. "Holy. Crap."

"Jared," I said warningly. "Ease up."

"Ease up? Dude, you _imprinted_! No wonder she believes you!"

"What?" Sam asked sharply. "You imprinted?"

I looked at Bella again and nodded.

"Jeez, this changes things," Paul said, stunned.

"I know," I said. "Change of plans. I'm not going with the hunting party. I'm staying with Bella."

"Why?" asked Quil. He entered, followed by Embry, Seth, Leah, and Collin. "We need you, man!"

"I can't leave her," I said, looking at him.

"You have before," Embry pointed out. "Just leave her here with Collin and Brady, she'll be fine."

"No, I mean I _can't _leave her," I said. "I imprinted."

"Are you kidding me?" Leah snapped. "You imprinted on _her_? What the hell! If you're going to imprint, at least imprint on someone worth imprinting on!"

Tears filled Bella's eyes. She darted out the door and ran for the beach.

"Thanks a lot!" I snarled. "What's your problem, Leah? Why do you have to be like that?"

"Why'd you imprint on the little leech-lover who'll probably hand you over to the bloodsuckers on a silver platter?"

"Like I had any choice!" I shouted. "I love her, so shut up!"

"Give me a break! You've had the hots for her all these months, and you only imprint now? No way you imprinted!" she laughed. "You're just too thick to figure out lust from love!"

I began shaking with anger.

"Both of you, either cut it out or take it outside!" Sam ordered sharply. "If you ruin this house, you'll be replacing all the stuff you screw up!"

"Outside!" I snarled at Leah.

She turned and stomped out the door. She had already phased by the time I got outside. I threw myself off the porch, phasing in midair.

I landed on all four paws. _Look here, Leah. My goal is to stop losing my temper and picking fights, but I swear to God, if you keep ragging on Bella like this, I will rip you apart._

_Big whoop!_ she thought back. _If you had a single brain cell, you'd understand the point I'm trying to make! You didn't imprint on her! You just think you did, because you were already so ditzy with love for her that you—_

_Shut up! _I thought at her. _Shut up now!_

_I'm not done, Jacob, I—_

_No, Leah, something's wrong! _I made myself focus, and I felt a pulling sensation from the beach. _Bella!_

I took off running towards the beach. I could hear Leah alerting the others as I ran ahead. Within seconds, there were eight more voices in my mind.

_Oh, crap, I have a vampire trail,_ thought Quil. _Smells like Edward. That wasn't there when we came in._

I muttered a swear word in my head as I sprinted for all I was worth. I had to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, how'd you guys like the little cliffhanger I left for ya? Well, get used to it, that's just how I roll. I decided, since I got almost ten reviews, the 5-review rule is back on! :) Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I took off running for the beach as fast as I could, feeling tears streaking down my face. Leah was so heartless and cruel, it made me want to scream.

I flung myself down on the tree Jacob and I usually sat on, then buried my face in my arms and started to cry.

I lost track of time. Eventually, I heard footsteps on the gravel and a hand touched my shoulder blade through my sweatshirt and Jake's jacket.

"Sorry," I muttered, sitting up and wiping my eyes. "It's just so hard to—"

I broke off, my face going white. Whiter than the perfectly sculpted face with black eyes that stared back at me, framed by bronze hair. "Edward."

"Bella, why are you crying?" he asked innocently in a seductive purr.

"Edward, I—"

"Didn't you think I could make you happy enough?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "Well, since you're clearly distraught, I think I'll help you out and take you out of your misery." He smiled, wider than normal, revealing all of his glistening teeth.

"Please!" I gasped, backing away. "I haven't done anything to you!"

"I know that. This isn't personal, Bella. It's just… I can't fight it anymore. Your blood is too appealing, and I intend to have it."

"But… I thought you loved me!" I cried out, stumbling backwards.

He followed at an easy pace. "I did," he said, putting slight emphasis on the past tense. "But then… Alice saw you leaving me, and then disappearing. I knew it had something to do with that _dog_. Rather than let him imprint on you, or whatever it is he'll do, I've decided that I'd rather drink your blood than let him. And wouldn't you know it; I already have all the resources I need." He bared his teeth again.

_Jacob, please, save me! _I thought, turning to run.

Edward was in front of me before I could take half a step. He put one hand on my chest and shoved.

"Oh!" I gasped out as I fell to the sand. He grabbed me and had his lips at my neck when a russet streak knocked him away from me.

I cried out as the force of the impact knocked me into the tree. I righted myself in time to see that Jacob, in his wolf form, was lunging at Edward. The rest of the pack was close behind.

Collin and Brady dove in front of me, making sure that I was protected. Faster than my eyes could track, the pack chased Edward down the beach. He was much faster than they were, and he dove into the water almost without a splash. Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Embry took off into the water after him. Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady sprinted down the shore.

Before I knew it, Jacob, in his human form, was beside me. "Oh, Bella!" he gasped, pulling me close. "Did he hurt you at all?"

I shook my head as I buried my face in his chest, my tears spilling onto his warm skin. "I was so scared!" I cried.

His strong arms held me tighter, stroking my hair, rubbing my back soothingly. "It's all right, Bella. I won't let him hurt you," he promised me, kissing my forehead. "You need to get away. We have to leave."

"Where am I going to go?" I asked him, terrified. "He knows where to find me here, at my house, even in Florida!"

"Then we won't go any of those places," Jacob said gently, looking me in the eyes. "We can go somewhere sunny, somewhere Edward would never expect you to go."

"He expects me to go somewhere sunny," I said dully. "He knows I love sunshine, and he knows he can't show himself. He'd just follow us and hurt me in the night."

"Like hell," Jacob snarled. "He'll never get anywhere near you, ever again. I won't let him."

"Then where should we go?" I asked.

"How about… New York. There's millions of people in the city; we can rent an apartment and live there."

"Yeah, but what about Charlie? Edward knows how to find me, Jake! He'll hurt someone I love! He knows how to get to me, he learned from when James was hunting me!"

"Don't worry. We'll protect Charlie. And we'll protect your mom, too," he said. "Your friends are all at college by now. He can't use them."

"You'll go with me?" she asked.

"I'd follow you to the end of the earth, Bell," he assured me.

I smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Then New York it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all those awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming, or I won't update for a week! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

Jacob's POV

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Bella, looking out the window into the meadow of fluffy white clouds below us.

"Of course," I said, putting my arm around her. "I'm going to make you as safe as humanly—werewolfly—possible. Granted, Witness Protection is probably safer, but if we explain the scenario…"

"We get chucked in the madhouse," she replied with a small smile, which only lit up her face for a second. "Jacob, what if he finds us?"

"Then I'll fight him," I said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She pushed the armrest out of the way and leaned into my chest. "Please, don't risk your life for me."

"I have to," I told her, kissing the top of her head. "When it comes down to the girl a wolf imprints on, it's his job to love her, honor her, protect her, comfort her, and make her happy. My universe literally revolves around you. You are my world."

"What happens if I die?" she asked.

"You won't," I promised her. "I'll protect you."

"I'm just saying, _what if _I die?"

"Well, the legends all say that if she dies, the wolf's universe is so centered on her that he'll die too, to follow her forever."

"So if he kills me…"

"He won't! I won't let him hurt you! I'm going to protect you! I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."

She smiled a little again. "You make me feel like a princess. You've done so much for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're my best friend, my protector, the love of my life, a hand to hold when times get tough, a shoulder to cry on, an unshakeable rock of support… You're you."

"I'd be anything for you," I assured her, holding her closer in my arms.

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I've ever said or done to you," she murmured.

"Bella, you haven't done anything wrong," I told her, rubbing her arm soothingly. "I'm the one who's mucked up all these times."

"No, Jake. I'm the one who didn't believe you when you told me Edward was dangerous. If you hadn't come to my house the other day, I'd be dead."

"No, you wouldn't. Because even if you hadn't believed me, I still would've protected you."

She turned to look at me. "But you wouldn't have imprinted."

"I still probably would have. After a while, the pull becomes too strong to resist, and it's like an Alpha's order, only stronger. That's how I knew you were in trouble; I can feel when you need me. For example, if you were at your house and I was at mine, and you were upset, I'd feel a pull to go to you, and I'd obey, because I'd be able to feel that you were upset. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand. Why me? Why not, like, one of the girls in La Push?"

"Well, Sam's theory is that each wolf is attracted to the girl that will give the best chance of producing viable werewolves."

"And I'm your best shot?"

"I don't know. I don't believe that theory."

"What's your theory?"

"My theory is that we're attracted to the girl who will be most compatible."

She frowned in thought for a moment, and then her face lit up with understanding. "The other night, when we were in my room, you held me in your arms, and I fit into them so perfectly that it felt like they had been designed just for me. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, exactly!" I said, grateful that I didn't have to explain in full. "And if we hold hands, our hands will fit together perfectly. It's like we're both halves of a whole."

"I understand that," she murmured. "When I was with Edward… I didn't fit in his arms. It was uncomfortable, because they were so hard."

"Like him," I muttered. "I can sort of change shape—we can mold together, sort of, like all people with soft skin—but he can't ever change. It's like a metaphor. He would always be cold, unyielding, and wrong for you. I'd be warm, right, and I'd change for you, if you needed it."

I figured she'd say something, but she was silent. "Bells?" I asked. I craned my neck to look at her and saw that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled and brushed her hair back out of her face.

I sat and thought about what she said, about my arms being designed just for her. I became aware of how she fit into them, and I realized that she was right—I was specially fitted for her, her perfect match. I rested my cheek on top of her head, thinking about how much I loved her.

A few hours and several episodes of sleep-talking (which included my name, much to my delight) later, the pilot announced that we were about to land at JFK Airport. A glance out the window showed me a New York skyline.

"Bella," I murmured, nudging her gently. "Bells, we're here. Time to wake up."

"Wha…?" she mumbled as she woke.

"We're about to land, Bella. It's time to wake up."

"Jake?" Her voice sounded very young.

"I'm right here," I told her as she sat up.

"I had a dream about you," she said, looking at me.

"What about?"

"I had a dream that you and I were on our tree at First Beach. Just talking. Then, out of nowhere, you put your arm around me and kissed me. I asked what you did that for, and you said 'Just because'."

I smiled. "I'd do that anyway."

She smiled back. "Thanks, Jake. Thanks for being here for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I can't remember if I already posted this and am too lazy to look, but I'm abolishing the 5-review rule. I'll just update whenever I finish a chapter. Enjoy this one! :D**

Bella POV

I stared out the window of the taxi—yes, taxi—as we were driven through the crowded streets of New York City. Jacob sat next to me, holding my hand.

"I never knew that New York was so big!" I said in wonder. "The buildings here are so tall!"

"It's like Seattle on steroids!" Jacob mused. I laughed. Our ease at conversation was like it was before he went all wolfish, and I realized now how much I had missed it.

We were going to stay at the Chelsea Savoy hotel, and I was eager to see what a New York hotel was like. I expected it to be lush, fancy, and cushy.

So boy, was I surprised when I saw that it was just like a Marriot back home.

"This is it?" Jake asked, looking around.

"I guess so," I replied, feeling stupid. "It's just a hotel. Why should it be fancier than a regular one back home, just because it's New York?"

"Good point," Jacob said, setting our bags down on the bed. "Bed looks soft, at least."

I nodded. "Are you going to call Sam?"

"Yeah, I was about to," he replied, picking up the phone and dialing.

After a few seconds, he began to speak. "Sam, it's me. Anything new?"

He was quiet, then his jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Well, look harder! I can't lose Bella; I just can't!" he said loudly, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Okay. Bye."

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked at me with a grim expression. "They can't find Edward. They've looked everywhere; there weren't any fresh trails in our territory, or around your house. Sam has Collin and Brady running patrol around your house with him; he's sending Paul and Jared to your mother's house."

"What about Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah?"

He looked at me. "Looks like we gotta bring in some extra pillows; they're on a flight here."

"Are you serious?" I demanded. "Why?"

"To help protect you."

"What about you?" I asked.

"If it comes to a fight, which I hope it won't, I'm hoping that they can distract him, and I can get you out of here."

"I can go by myself!" I insisted, even as I knew I wouldn't want to.

"I know you can, but I can't let you go," Jacob confessed. "It hurts to even imagine it."

"Oh," I murmured, not knowing what to say. Before I could think, an enormous yawn almost ripped my face in half.

"You're tired," Jacob said immediately, our new connection giving him a special instinct. "Come on, go to sleep."

"I can't be tired!" I objected. "I slept for three hours on the plane!"

"I'm betting you haven't been getting much sleep lately, though. Am I right?"

"Well, yes, but I can't help that. I've been having nightmares."

"About?"

"Edward."

"What happened?" he asked, concerned as I flopped down on the bed.

"In the dream, he's stalking me, except you aren't there to protect me. He chases me all the way to his meadow, and when I get there, you're there. I scream for you to help me, but all you do is laugh as he kills me." My voice shook a little.

Jacob took me in his arms. "You know I'd never do that. Not ever, not even if my life depended on it. I'll always be there to protect you," he assured me. "Now go to sleep; I'll be right here, I promise."

I nodded and snuggled into his warm arms. "Night, Jake," I mumbled, already half-asleep.

"Goodnight, my love," he replied softly, kissing my forehead as I drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming! I'm glad you all like it, cause I'd like to go someplace as a writer, possibly! Thanks a bunch, and enjoy!**

Jacob POV

After a few seconds, I felt her relax, and knew that she was asleep. I felt slightly better, having her safe in my arms, but still incredibly pissed off.

How dare Edward try to hurt her? I had trusted him with her—for the most part. I hadn't ever been happy with her decision, but I at least accepted it, because he'd snowed me and made me believe he wouldn't ever hurt her. Probably all those centuries of lying. I was lucky that he hadn't already killed her when I wasn't around. I'd tried to make a point of coming around whenever I could, but there's something to be said against stalking people, even if it's the girl you love and her leech of a boyfriend.

Ugh. The sooner the others got here, the better off we would be. Except for Leah… Crap, I had forgotten how much she resented Bella. Maybe I should've asked Sam to switch her out with Brady or something.

Bella shifted a little in her sleep, and I became aware that I was trembling, getting pissed off about the bloodsucker and stupid Leah.

_Calm down, Jake,_ I reminded myself, looking at Bella's face, peaceful in sleep. I praised myself silently when I felt my arms stop shaking. She sighed, a contented sigh, and my heart melted. I loved her so much. If I lost her… No, I told myself, I wouldn't lose her. I'd protect her from that monster, and so would the others… even Leah.

I sort of spaced out for the next couple of hours. Sam had told me that Leah's bunch had gotten on a plane just three hours after we had, so I figured I had a couple hours to kill. I slid my phone out of my pocket and texted Quil our location and room number, since I remembered I hadn't told Sam.

Close to eleven, there was a knock on the door. Carefully, so as not to jostle Bella, I stood and walked to the door, looking through the peephole, cause you never know who'll come bug you in a hotel room. Maid service, concierge, you name it. However, it was the group that Sam had sent, so I opened the door.

"Hey, guys," I said quietly. "Come on in, but keep quiet, Bella's asleep."

"Hey, bro," Quil whispered, thumping me on the back as he entered. Embry and Seth grinned at me as they passed me. Leah shot me a glare as she walked by, but said nothing. Wise of her.

"I can call room service if you guys want pillows or anything," I whispered as they carefully set down their bags.

"I'm good," said Seth. Quil and Embry nodded in agreement. "Leah?"

"I don't care," she huffed.

Since it was just her that wanted one (I could see past her stupid attitude) I went to the closet, and was rewarded by finding a pillow on the top shelf.

"Here," I said, tossing it at her.

"Um, thanks," she replied.

"So is everything okay?" asked Seth.

"Okay how?"

"Like, he didn't make any sudden appearances here or anything, did he?" translated Quil.

"Oh. No, but I'm worried about what Sam said," I replied. "He's missing, no fresh trails. I don't care if he attacks me, or you guys—I mean I do, but I'd rather it be you than her, no offense."

"Naw, I get it," said Quil. "I feel that way about Claire."

Crap, I forgot about Claire. Quil was gonna go nuts.

"Do you want me to trade Collin or Brady with you so you can see her?"

"No, I'm okay, we're gonna talk on the phone every night. I even told her mom I'd try to throw in a video chat or something.

"Kay," I mumbled, feeling my eyelids getting heavy. "I'm getting tired, I've been staying up at Bella's house keeping watch. I'm going to sleep."

I didn't know if they replied or not; I was already unconscious.

The next morning, I was awoken by a knock at the door.

Yawning, I stumbled to the door. There was a concierge outside. I opened the door. "Yes?"

"Is this Miss Isabella Swan's room?"

"Yes," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"I have a package for her. Would you please see that she gets it?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, still half asleep as he dropped a small box into my hand. "Thanks."

The guy walked away and I shuffled back to my bed. The others were sprawled around the floor. I saw that Bella had woken up.

"Hey, Bells," I said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," she replied. "What's that?"

"I don't know; the concierge said it was for you." I handed it to her.

She began peeling back the tape, curiosity mingling with confusion on her face. After a few seconds, she managed to get it open. As she moved the bubble wrap out of her way, her face went white.

"What? What is it?" I nearly shouted, panicked.

Wordlessly, she held up the box's contents with a shaking hand. My stomach dropped.

It was a delicate diamond heart, about five carats. I'd seen it before. It had been attached to the bracelet I had given her for her graduation. Well, it had been added on.

It was the crystal heart that Edward had given her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating sooner! I'm a junior in high school; what can I say? Huge amounts of homework, two school choirs, extra curricular honor choir, Christmas shopping, boy drama... I'm amazed I still have time to eat and breathe. As always, read, review, enjoy.  
>P.S. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I've kind of lost the mood of the story. I'll try to get back into it. Enjoy :)<p>

Bella's POV

I heard a knock on the door and my eyes opened. I was about to get up and open it, but then I saw that Jacob was already going to answer it.  
>I couldn't see who was at the door, but I heard Jacob talking in a low voice to whoever it was. After a few seconds, he closed the door and turned around.<br>"Hey, Bells," he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
>"You didn't," I replied. I saw that he was carrying a box. "What's that?"<br>"I don't know," he said, giving it to me. "The concierge said it was for you."  
>I opened the box and peered inside. As I saw what was inside it, I felt the blood leave my face, replaced with terror.<br>"What? What is it?" he said loudly.  
>With shaking hands, I held up the delicate diamond heart in the box, the one Edward had given me.<br>"No," I whispered. "He... He found us!"  
>I was barely aware of Jacob's arms wrapping around me, or his voice shouting at the others to wake up. All I was aware of was the terrible, crushing fear that was ripping through my chest. I was aware that I was shaking, tears pouring down my face.<br>Gradually, I noticed the others conversion loudly.  
>"How the hell did he find her?" demanded Leah.<br>"More importantly, how do we get her out?" asked Jacob, stroking my hair.  
>"I don't know, but my bet is that he read either your mind or Sam's mind and figured out where you were going," said Seth. "I think the only way is if we distract him long enough for you guys to get out of range of his mind reading. Take a subway or something hard to track, and get the hell out of here."<br>"Wait, how are we gonna know where to meet you?" asked Embry.  
>"You can't," Jacob said tersely. "She and I have to go alone. Go back to Forks to help Sam."<br>I realized that he had gotten the few things we'd unpacked back in the bag and was ushering me out the door.  
>"What do we do?" I whispered, terrified.<br>"I don't know," he said. "Guys, spread out and check the perimeter."  
>They all sped off in different directions to check. We waited in the hall.<br>Minutes later, Jake's cell phone rang.  
>"Okay. Okay. Got it. Keep him busy, and don't call me again until this is all over," he said. He hung up. "Leah and Seth have him. Quil and Embry are going to them. Right now, we've got to move!"<br>He kept his arms around me as he led me towards the emergency exit. I was trembling in his arms, feeling terrified. He had the bag on his back.  
>"It's going to be all right," he said soothingly.<br>We got to the back door and went outside into the back alleyway, then ran for the street.  
>He cocked an ear. "I hear them," he said in a whisper. "They're keeping him busy. Let's go."<br>We ran for the subway a few blocks down. I felt y legs moving, felt the air huffing in and out of my lungs, but didn't feel anything more. I felt like I was watching a movie of this happening to another person, not actually being in it.  
>Jacob was pulling me along by the hand. We scurried down the steps and barely made the train.<br>Panting, I sat down on an empty seat. Jacob sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was shaking from fear, and he was shaking from barely controlled rage.  
>"Do you think they're okay?" I whispered fearfully. "Quil and the others... Do you think they're okay?"<br>"Oh, yeah," Jacob said. "They have experience. They'll be fine."  
>"Why don't you sound concerned?" I asked. "They're your pack."<br>"Bella... I'm more concerned about you. They aren't the love of my life... You are. As horrible as this sounds, I can live without them. I can't live without you. You are my life," he said. "My world."  
>I was quiet for a minute or so. "What are we going to do?"<br>"I don't know," he murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I just don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry about the previous chapter. Sucky, I know. -.- Good news, though... I think I've gotten back into the story, so kudos to me ^_^ I enjoy making Edward the psycho bad guy in this story, and I'm all for team Jacob. So enjoy!

Jacobs's POV

After spending eleven hours switching back and forth between subways so we would be harder to track, we disembarked and headed for a hotel. She was almost dead on her feet, we'd been moving all day. She sat on a couch in the lobby as I rented a room. I helped her upstairs, stopping to grab fifteen dollars' worth of her favorite snacks from the vending machine.  
>"Here, put on your PJ's," I said, unzipping the bag and handing them to her.<br>She went and changed in the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of clean pajama pants, leaving my chest bare, and made sure the door was locked, the deadbolt and latch in place as well.  
>After a minute or so, she came back out and sat down on the edge of the bed, eating two of the snacks. After she had finished, she just sat there.<br>"Are you all right?" I asked. She had only said two or three things all day, silent for the rest. It had worried me to no end, but I hadn't pressed the matter, knowing that it would upset her.  
>"I'm scared," she whispered. "He'll find us! He knows how to find me! He's gonna find me and hurt me!"<br>"No he won't! I swear, Bella, I won't let him near you! He's never going to hurt you! I won't let him!" I promised her, taking her in my arms. "I swear, Bella, I swear!"  
>She clung to me, burying her face in my chest. I felt her tears spill onto my skin. "Bells, sweetheart, please don't cry!" I begged, stroking her hair. "I'm going to protect you, you'll be safe! I promise!"<br>After a few minutes, she relaxed, and her breathing became more steady, more even. I realized that she was asleep. I shifted back so I was leaning against the pillows. With one hand, I pulled the blanket up over her. She sighed contentedly after a few minutes. I smiled as I studied her sleeping face. If I got to look at her face forever, it still wouldn't be enough for me. I finally became aware that I was exhausted. Just as I was falling asleep, she sighed.  
>"Jacob," she sighed quietly. "I love you, Jacob."<br>"I love you too," I murmured, not knowing if she was awake or asleep. Instinctively, my arms held her tighter, pulling her in protectively. She was lying across my chest, her head nestled between my neck and shoulder. I smiled again as I saw that she was asleep. I kissed her softly, then let myself fall asleep.  
>I dreamed of Bella. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep it up! I'm back in the mood, so yay for me! Read, review, enjoy!

Bella's POV

I ran through the forest, struggling to keep going. My limbs were slowing due to terror and fatigue. I was running for the meadow-if I could get to the meadow, everything would be okay.  
>I burst through the ferns into the meadow where magic existed. My eyes immediately locked onto the brown figure in the meadow.<br>"Jacob!" I screamed. "Jacob! Help me!"  
>He only laughed. As I stared at him in horror, a pair of icy iron hands grabbed me. I screamed in terror, but Jacob only laughed.<br>"Jacob! Jacob!" I screamed. He kept laughing as Edward's teeth slowly approached my neck.  
>Just as I felt the teeth scrape my neck, I let out my loudest scream ever.<br>I bolted upright, disoriented by the darkness.  
>"Jacob!" I cried again, searching in the darkness for Edward, waiting for him to kill me.<br>"Bella, I'm here!" he said, arms holding me closer. I realized that he had been there the whole time; I had been having a nightmare.  
>"Oh!" I gasped as this realization hit me. I began to cry, burying my face in his bare chest.<br>"Bella!" his voice was louder now. "Bella, what's wrong?"  
>"I had a nightmare!" I cried, wanting nothing more than for him to hold me tighter.<br>As I he sensed that I needed this, his arms tightened. Now he was holding me as tight as possible without crushing me. I calmed down some, knowing that his arms would chase away the fear.  
>"Shhhhh," he murmured to me soothingly as I cried.<br>"It's all right, sweetheart, it was just a bad dream-it wasn't real. You're safe," he assured me, stroking my hair.  
>"I was so scared!" I whimpered after I stopped crying.<br>"What happened?" he asked gently.  
>"It was the same dream," I said. "I ran to the meadow, he chased me, you stood laughing while he killed me."<br>He kissed my forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart. It was only a bad dream. I would never do that, Bella. Never."  
>"I know that," I sniffled. "That's why it was scarier. I knew you'd never just stand by and let him hurt me like he did."<br>He kissed my forehead again, and I felt his arms shaking with fury.  
>"Why are you angry?" I asked, puzzled.<br>"Because," he said, his voice shaking. "It just makes me sick."  
>"What does?"<br>"The fact that that son of a bitch could make you dream anything that would make you so afraid. I am so close to hunting him down and ripping him apart. I never want you to be afraid of anything. I swear, Bella, if anything ever frightens you, tell me. I'll get rid of it. No matter what it is."  
>"Thank you, Jacob," I murmured. I was sleepy again. "Could you sing to me?" I asked.<br>"Absolutely," he murmured. He began to sing my favorite song, "Broken" by Lifehouse. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I awoke to see pink light of a new sunrise shining through the window. I smiled as I looked out the window from my place in the hotel chair.  
>Wait. Chair?<br>I looked around. Jacob was sprawled across the bed, snoring softly.  
>So... Whose arms were around my waist, holding me in place?<br>Fear trickling through my veins, I slowly turned to see that I was in Edward's lap. His arms were around me, cradling me to his chest like he'd done the first morning he had stayed with me at my place.  
>"Good morning, love," he said, kissing the tip of my nose.<br>I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, he locked his unbreakable grip around my neck.  
>Jacob, wake up! I begged in my mind. Save me, Jacob!<br>"Make a sound, and I kill the dog," he breathed, so quietly I could barely hear him.  
>"Not if I kill you first," came a voice from the bed.<br>Jacob had risen to his feet, face murderous.  
>"Jacob!" I choked.<br>"Let her go," Jacob snarled. "Now!"  
>"No," said Edward. "And if you come any closer, I swear on my pile of ashes that I will kill her!"<br>"Please," Jacob pleaded. I was astonished that he had taken on a tone of weakness, but couldn't tell him to fight; Edward was still choking me.  
>"Please," Jacob begged again. "Kill me, not her! I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt her!"<br>Edward's grip slackened a little, though not enough for me to breathe. "You would lay down your life for her? Just like that? Why? She's human!"  
>"She's not," Jacob said. "She's everything to me! Everything I do, I do it for her! She is the love of my life, my reason for existing! Please, don't take her!"<br>Edward stared at him for a full minute, then abruptly released me and vanished out the window as I fell to the floor, blacking out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: How bout that for a cliffie? I was going to have Edward go psycho and bite Bella, like James did in the real one, but then I realized, wait, no werewolf is gonna be down with sucking vamp venom out of blood. So I cut him a break and let him live. Aren't I an amazing person? :) Read, review, and enjoy!

Jacob's POV

"Bella!" I shouted as she fell to the ground. I lifted her into my arms, supporting her. Then I saw that her face was blank, her eyes shut. She wasn't breathing, and her neck was already purple.  
>"No!" I shouted. "No! Bella! Wake up! Please, Bells, don't do this!"<br>She didn't move. I gathered her broken body to my chest and sobbed. I had never felt pain like this before, not even when that damn newborn had almost killed me.  
>The pain I felt now-it didn't have a comparison in the world. The love of my life, my Bella, was dead. I swore that I would kill that leech, then follow Bella to a better place, where monsters didn't exist.<br>Over the sobs racking my body, I heard a faint noise. I raised my head to see where it had come from.  
>And locked eyes with Bella, whose eyes were open, gazing at my face.<br>"Bella!" I cried out. I hugged her close. "Oh, Bella, I was so afraid that I'd lost you forever! That you'd..." I couldn't finish the sentence.  
>"And miss the chance to annoy you for the rest of your life? Hell no," she said weakly.<br>I smiled. "There's my girl," I said.  
>She smiled her sweet smile and ran her fingers through my hair. I didn't hesitate for a moment before I kissed her.<br>I'd kissed her once before, and she'd come out of it with a broken hand. This was different.  
>My arms wrapped around her more, pulling her as close as I could without hurting her. Her soft lips molded to mine as her arms went around my neck.<br>"I love you," I murmured after a minute. "So much."  
>"I love you, too, Jake," she said back. "Do you think he's gone for good?"<br>"I think so," I said. "My instinct told me to beg, not threaten. I think it tugged on his morals-if he had any to begin with. Anyway, I think he's never coming back."  
>"Good," she said. "Because I'd much rather we didn't spend our life together running away from evil intent."<br>I smiled. Our life together. "I couldn't agree more."


	11. Epilogue: Part One

A/N: Sooo, how was it? :) I worked my butt off on that chapter. I've never been in love before, so it was guesswork. Anyway, read, review, enjoy!

Five Years Later  
>I stood in the little house near the front door. I was there with Jess, Angela, Emily, and my dad. The girls were wearing navy blue dresses, each holding a bouquet of roses. My father looked somewhat out of place in a tuxedo.<br>And I looked very, very out of place in a puffy white dress in which I couldn't see my feet. I was so nervous, but excited. Today, I was finally marrying the man I loved.  
>Jess went down the front steps and down the aisle first, then Angela, then Emily. Finally, holding my father's arm, I stepped onto the porch.<br>I barely took notice of all the people smiling at me, or the flowers, or Angela's father up at the flowered arch.  
>I was only aware of Jacob, who was up front, with Quil, Embry, and Seth up there next to him. His face broke into an enormous smile as he looked at me.<br>After too long of a march, I was there, at his side. He took my hand in his and led me to stand before the preacher.  
>After typical wedding stuff (AN: im only sixteen, so I don't know what happens when one gets married) we were pronounced man and wife. Jacob took my face gently in both hands and kissed me tenderly. Everyone applauded.  
>"I love you," he murmured, gazing into my eyes. "More than anything."<br>"I love you too," I replied, knowing that there were no words for how much I loved him.  
>There was a typical wedding reception. Knives clanked on glasses to get us to kiss, we shared our first dance as husband and wife, we ate cake, I threw my bouquet to Angela, and he shot my garter-which he removed with his teeth-at Seth.<br>Finally, after hours of partying down with our funky selves, we changed and headed to the airport in a white limousine bearing a sign that said "Just Married". He kissed me and told me he loved me for the entire hour it took to get to Sea-Tac Airport.  
>I slept for most of the six-hour flight to Hawaii, but was perfectly content, resting in my new husband's arms, which cradled me softly to his chest.<br>I smiled at him as we stepped off the plane to begin the first chapter of our married lives. We were together.  
>Forever. <p>


	12. Epilogue: Part Two

A/N: So, how was the wedding chapter :) I hav absolutely zero experience with weddings, marriage, or the topic of this next chapter, which I shall not divulge at this time. Read, review, enjoy. If you want, you can private message me ideas for other fanfics. I will do Harry Potter, Twilight, Hunger Games, Victorious, iCarly, Criminal Minds, and Grey's Anatomy. Those are the only shows I know enough about. -.- Anyway, read, review, enjoy! Wait, I already said that... Oh leave me alone, I'm a brilliant brunette with many blonde moments.

Jacob POV

Eighteen Months Later

"I hate you!" Bella screamed at me, her face red.  
>"I know," I said, feeling horrible for her. If I could have taken away my wife's pain, I would do it in a heartbeat.<br>"This is all your fault! You did this to me!" she screeched, the sound of her shrieks tearing at my ears as she squeezed my hand in a way that would have broken it if I were human.  
>"How much longer?" I demanded of Dr. Snow.<br>She checked Bella, then smiled. "She's ready to push."

An hour and seventeen minutes later, Bella was holding our baby girl for the first time. I smiled as I put my arm around Bella. "You did so good, sweetheart," I murmured, kissing her sweaty temple. "She's beautiful. Just like her mommy."  
>She smiled a tired smile. "Do you want to hold her?"<br>"Oh, yes," I said eagerly. She passed her carefully into my arms.  
>"Hi, sweetheart," I said softly to the baby. "I'm your daddy."<br>Tears flooded my eyes as I gazed down into the face of my little girl. "I love you so much," I said, my voice breaking.  
>"What should we name her?" Bella asked.<br>"I don't know," I said. "You decide."  
>"How about... Taylor. Taylor Elizabeth Black."<br>"I love it," I said with a smile. "Hi, Taylor," I said softly to the tiny bundle in my arms.  
>"Oh, look!" Bella whispered.<br>Taylor had opened her tiny eyes, and looked straight at me as if she knew who I was. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate, just like her mother's.  
>I handed her back to Bella, then sat next to her on the bed, putting my arms around them.<br>My family.

The End.


End file.
